leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurelion Sol/Abilities
Aurelion Sol is constantly orbited by three Stars, and beyond them exists an Outer Limit affecting his damaging abilities. Ability-inhibiting crowd control disables Center of the Universe. |description2 = The Stars deal (+ Rank|5|10|20|30|40|50|1|2|3|4|5|formula = 10 Rank}}) (1% level)}}% AP)}} magic damage and apply spell effects to enemies that come in contact with them, executing minions below . |description3 = |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = | }} |projectile = false |damagetype = magic |targeting = Center of the Universe is a point blank area of effect ability that is permanently active. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block one star. |additional =*Any crowd control that disables the activation of spells will disable this innate. |video = }} Aurelion Sol fires the core of a newborn star in the target direction, which expands as long as it remains within the Outer Limit and grants him 10% bonus movement speed. |description2 = Upon traveling beyond the Outer Limit or reactivating Starsurge, the core detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught within and them. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = X |projectile = true |damagetype = magic |targeting = Starsurge is a linear, pass-through skill shot that can be detonated to deal area of effect damage. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * So long as Aurelion Sol manages to keep Starsurge within the Outer Limit, it will continue to expand until detonated or out of range, giving this ability the largest range and radius of any ability in the game. * Both activations counts as an ability activate for the purposes of effects such as and . * Starsurge's cooldown starts after detonation. |video = }} The base damage is increased. |description2 = Aurelion Sol pushes his out to the Outer Limit and increases their damage by 50%. |leveling = |leveling2 = (+ ) (1.5% level)}}% AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana Per Second |range = |projectile = |damagetype = |targeting = Celestial Expansion is toggle-able buff ability that improves 's range and damage. |spelleffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Due to being an extension of his innate, Crowd control that inhibits the use of abilities will also disable Celestial Expansion and put it on cooldown. * Toggle-able abilities do not count as an ability activation for the purposes of effects such as and . |video = }} Aurelion Sol gains Escape Velocity, granting bonus movement speed, as he travels continuously in the same direction, building up to 100 stacks. |description2 = Comet of Legend can be activated at maximum Escape Velocity. Escape Velocity is lost upon performing sharp turns, and consumed entirely upon taking champion or turrets damage. |description3 = Aurelion Sol pulls in his and takes flight in the chosen direction, gaining unobstructed and ignoring terrain and unit collision. Commanding to turn or taking damage from champions or turrets ends Comet of Legend immediately. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = |projectile = |damagetype = |targeting = Comet of Legend is a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = }} Aurelion Sol exhales a wave of starfire in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, applying a that decays over 4 seconds and to the Outer Limit if they are within. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = X |projectile = false |damagetype = magic |targeting = Voice of Light is a linear, area of effect ability. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = }} Category:Aurelion Sol